The Coming Storm
by ELR
Summary: Takes place just after ‘Helpless’. Only Faith wasn’t MIA for the ep. Just my lil twist on the whole thing. Enjoy.


**The Coming Storm**

**Author;** Eden Lee Raven

**Pairing:** Fuffy

**Rating:** NC-17

**Authors Notes:** Takes place just after 'Helpless'. Only Faith wasn't MIA for the ep. Just my lil twist on the whole thing. Enjoy.

*

She brushed her fingers over Buffy's cheek, ducking her head slightly to catch her gaze more fully.

"I swear, I'll never let anything happen to you if I can help it." She meant every word, and in that second it felt like the world shifted slightly. As if something ended, or something started.

Things had been a little tense between them since the whole Mrs Post thing, but tonight non of that mattered. When Buffy needed her she was there. Lending her strength, opening the door to that house, helping Buffy find her mom in the middle of a trap.

And even though Buffys slayer strength was stolen from her, no matter how temporarily, she wasn't afraid. Faith was there to watch her back, she was there to watch Buffys tears as she threw that syringe at Giles. She was there when the vamp drank the holy water and watched as he burned to dust.

And it was only as the night ended, as her mom was tucked safely in bed, as Faith promised to keep an eye out as she slept, that a realisation hit Buffy so hard it took her breath away. Faith was always there. Whenever Buffy needed her she was right there. She could trust her friends, she could almost trust Angel. But it was nothing like the trust she had with Faith.

The knowledge that she would always be there if Buffy needed her. It felt like a part of her was finally clicking into place. And the only place left to look was in the chocolate brown eyes in front of her.

"I know." Her whisper was so soft she knew if Faith didn't have slayer hearing she wouldn't have heard it at all. But from the look in her eyes, she didn't just hear it, she **felt** it.

It was like she couldn't stop herself. As if there was an invisible thread between them that kept tightening. And in that moment Buffy knew. This wasn't a whim, it wasn't a repayment for her help. It was like a need, burning inside of her. And in that second she wondered why she hadn't done it before now.

As their lips touched, as a jolt of shivers ran down her spine, as her eyes closed all on their own, it felt like they were two jigsaw pieces fitting back together. Neither of them were to know that that was exactly what was happening.

Two halves, one whole. The way it was supposed to be.

Faith ran her hands down Buffys back, over her ass, and pulled the back of her thighs upwards, wrapping Buffys legs around her waist as she pressed them back against the door. The feel of Buffy, so burningly warm, as she pressed against her was the most exquisite form of torture Faith had ever endured.

Buffys fingers raked back through her hair, her tongue coming out in a series of fleeting little French kisses. She kissed like it was her first kiss ever, she kissed with her whole soul. She kissed as if she meant it. Faith took the slight tremble of her fingers as a sign of nerves.

"Want me to stop?"

"I'm gonna have to punch you if you do." Her words were breathless, and exactly what Faith needed to hear. She pulled away from the door and walked over to the bed, stopping just as she reached it. A task made impossibly hard by Buffys lips, taking the time to learn of the really sensitive spot, where her neck met her shoulder. Even when Faith dropped her to her feet, she didn't stop laying little butterfly kisses there, didn't stop laying little nips with her teeth and then soothing them with the tip of her tongue. Didn't stop pulling those low moans from the back of Faiths throat.

She only stopped when Faith pulled her t-shirt off and threw it carelessly to the floor, quickly followed by her pants and underwear. She yanked her own clothes off and then led them down on the bed, that low moan coming from the back of her throat again when their skin pressed together, joined by one from Buffy.

She didn't waste any time. Her lips trailed over Buffys jaw line, down her neck, leaving a nip at her throat, over her chest until she reached Buffys nipple. She didn't tease, like Buffy dreaded, she didn't take much time. As her lips covered her nipple and her cheeks hollowed in gradual suction, Buffys back arched and she buried her fingers deep into Faiths hair.

She didn't stay there long. Travelling down her chest and stomach, she once again stopped at Buffys bellybutton and Buffy could feel her smirking against her skin as she found **her** extra sensitive spot. She spent what felt like forever kissing and nipping the edge of it, dipping her tongue into it, enjoying the sounds she pulled from Buffys throat.

A gentle tug to her hair made her start moving again and then she was there. The place she'd been fantasizing about since she met her, and the smell of her arousal caused a low growl to erupt from her throat, in turn causing an answering shiver to crest Buffys body.

She took her first taste, a fleeting lick of dripping arousal, before she put her tongue to Buffys clit and started to lap at it. You would have thought she'd electrocuted her. Her body stiffened for a second before she threw her head back and arched herself, first backwards and then as far into Faiths tongue as she could go.

It took only a few minutes before Buffys world blurred around the edges, for her to forget the time, the day, even where she was. Everything but Faiths knowing mouth. When it passed she didn't have time to remember it all, before Faith crawled up her body, bringing them face to face, and sliding her fingers inside as deep as Buffy could take them

And while Buffy felt her consciousness unfocused, one thought came through loud and clear; _Fair's fair._ Without Faith even noticing until it was far to late to save her concentration, she felt slim fingers between her legs, sliding between her lips, covering themselves in her wetness, pushing in to her. _Deep._

The moan that came out of her mouth was enough to let buffy know how soon the storm would arrive.

And even though both of their concentration was shattered it didn't seem to matter. Each thrust, each resulting undulation, each noise pulled from them both, were like sense memory. As if they'd done this a hundred times before.

And when their storms arrived it was with low moans, with undulating hips, with clutching muscles.

When it passed Faith collapsed down onto Buffy, her breath puffing out against the side of Buffys neck.

"Did I hurt you?" her voice was a little breathless but she had to ask. The only thing she could remember towards the end were the feelings of Buffys fingers inside of her.

A small chuckle rumbled in Buffys chest and she laid a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"If that was pain, sign me up for shock therapy." She pulled up the turned down quilt with her foot, covering them both, squeezing Faith a little tighter as she pulled her leg over her thigh.

"I know it's 'get some, get gone', but you can bask for a little while can't you?" Buffys voice didn't sound tense, there was no pleading to her words. Faith had told her all about why she always got gone afterwards.

"Get some, get gone? Are you nuts? As far as I plan y'aren't sleeping much tonight. And ya better have cheerios." Buffy didn't answer. She didn't have too.

Her smile was like the sun on Faiths skin.


End file.
